Sesshomaru's revenge
by Averdeline
Summary: In a sudden attack Naraku (with alot of help) attacks Inuyasha and his crew. Outcome uncertain. Some special characters appear in order to help (or help destroy) Inuyasha.
1. premonition

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or his buddies. I think we'll all know if I make up another character.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open. Fear enveloped her suddenly. She sat up wearily, looking around for the cause of her upstart. Nothing was out of the ordinary. 'Well, that was unnecessary' she thought to herself.  
  
She glanced at the clock. It was exactly 8:00. Kagome rubbed her head in confusion. It was Saturday and she always slept past 11.unless woken up.  
  
'Get a grip, Kagome' she chided herself, although mentally she noted that the fear had yet to subside.  
  
She stood up, thinking about what had happened and why this was such a big deal. She frowned. 'It hadn't been a nightmare.but what then?' She bit her lip and thought back. She frowned again. 'It was like. like something was there and then it stopped or left and the absence woke me up.' She glared at the ground. 'That doesn't make sense!'  
  
She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and wash her face.  
  
Suddenly, in the middle of spitting, a thought came to her. 'What if someone is hurt!'  
  
She flew out the door and ran downstairs turning towards the kitchen, 'Mom!!! Souta!!!"  
  
She burst through the door to find Souta peering strangely up at her from over his corn flakes.  
  
Kagome halted. "Hey Souta, where's Mom."  
  
Another strange look.  
  
Then he jabbed his finger over his shoulder. Kagome looked towards the refrigerator to find her mom looking very worried. "Kagome, is something wrong?"  
  
'You are so stupid, Kagome, seriously.' "Heh. No. I was just wondering where Grandpa was."  
  
'Good! Quick thinking!'  
  
"I'm right here." Her granddad said from beside her.  
  
Kagome whirled around. He had been sitting opposite Souta. 'What is wrong with me?!'  
  
Another gloriously brilliant cover-up surged from her mouth. "Glad you're all here, because I had to tell you that I'm planning to back to feudal Japan, today." "Um.Kagome?" her mother inquired from behind the counter.  
  
"What?! Is he here too, so I can complete my idiocy a third time?!!!" 'AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Well, no actually I was going to ask if you wanted me to pick something up from the store for your trip."  
  
Kagome sighed, "no, I'm leaving immediately. Good bye to you all, I assume I'm not missing anyone when I say that." She glanced around, "no? Then I'll be leaving." She turned and stomped out the door.  
  
'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.' In her mind it made a little song.  
  
She reached the shrine, and went without hesitation to the well and jumped in.  
  
* On the other side *  
  
The instant she went through she felt the change. It was a foreboding. A strong and dangerous premonition. She shivered with fear as she climbed out the well. With her heart beating much faster, she started toward the village.  
  
* She walks to the village *  
  
The first thing she noticed was the townspeople. They were scurrying all about, carrying odd things. Many had weapons. The darkness sank further into Kagome's heart. Something was not right.  
  
The first of her friends, she found was Sango. The girl had on her demon slayer outfit and had a myriad of weapons and tools fanned out about her.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome cried, spotting her. "What's going on?"  
  
Sango glanced up solemnly. "I have bad news Kagome."  
  
'Obviously,' Kagome couldn't help thinking.  
  
"Naraku has joined forces with other demons, who conveniently don't like Inuyasha or me or.well, you." She said looking into Kagome's eyes. She continued, "they decided to attack now while we were unawares, but their group is so big that we soon heard news of it." They are coming here, with us all together to finish us off.today. We expect them around noon."  
  
Kagome gulped. Sango didn't bother trying to sugarcoat anything. Everything was blunt and to the point. Also, it was all very frightening.  
  
A soft "THUMP!" behind her alerted Kagome to Inuyasha's presence. She turned to face him.  
  
"You should go home. No reason for you to be here. You can come back tomorrow. We should be finished with them by then." He explained bluntly.  
  
Inuyasha being so. like Inuyasha made Kagome feel just a little bit better. He was still cocky and protective. A small smile broke through the gloom that surrounded her.  
  
"No, Inuyasha. I'm going to lend whatever help I can." He frowned at this but before he could retort she added, "besides it's not like they can do me any harm. You will be there to help me if I really need it. Though the lot of them will probably go down to Tetsusaiga's first swing." Inwardly, she laughed. She had made her answer as arrogant and yet complimentary as she could get it.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't respond to such a magnificent response. He shrugged and resumed to help the villagers pack up their belongings. Kagome turned to look at Sango. She was worried for her friend. Sango never acted like that. It scared her. "Sango? Are you okay?"  
  
Sango looked up from where she had been busy securing as many weapons as possible to her body. She didn't answer. She didn't have the chance because that's when Miroku came up and gently placed a reassuring hand on the slayer's shoulder. "She's fine, Kagome. She just getting in the mind set of a warrior you know!" Miroku smiled proudly. Then looked Kagome over. "You don't seem ready or even armed."  
  
Kagome for the first time realized that she was still in pajamas and had left her bow at home. "Oh!" she squeaked.  
  
Miroku laughed and took her gently by the arm and led her away from Sango. After they had walked some distance, Miroku turned towards her. "Kohaku is with Naraku and has been doing most of the killings so far. I couldn't tell you that in front of her though." He looked back at Sango worriedly. "She wants to stop him. She has so much rage and ferocity inside her right now towards Naraku that I think it is hard to keep it controlled. She isolated herself from us the moment we heard." He shook his head sadly. "You know it's almost no fun to grab a woman's ass when she only stands there and lets you do it."  
  
'And I had thought he might have put it aside for just this one battle!'  
  
"Miroku! How dare you do that to her, when she is going through so much pain." Kagome raised her hand to slap him, but he anticipated and brought up his staff guarding his face. She frowned but instead brought her heel down hard on his.  
  
"OW!" he yelped hopping around on one foot. "You've gotten resourceful!"  
  
Kagome smiled unable to laugh in the face of the oncoming storm. Miroku understood. "We should keep our spirits high, Kagome. If we are fearful then they will be more likely to defeat us. They use fear as a weapon, you see, and we should take away any weapon of theirs that we can."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Hey, Sango said that Naraku had joined with other demons who hate us. Who are they?"  
  
He glanced at her. "Well just some demons related to the ones we killed I suppose."  
  
But Kagome could see that he seemed to be avoiding something. "There is something you're not telling me, Miroku."  
  
He sighed. "Yes, of course you're right. Now listen. This may not even the biggest problem we'll be faced with."  
  
"Who is it?!"  
  
"Right well um. one is.uh.Kikyo."  
  
A/N: hey, thanks for reading. I'm new here and it would really help me if you would review and tell me how I'm doing. (I'm really nervous.) ~Ava. 


	2. warpath

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (but I'm trying!)  
  
Chapter two.  
  
Kagome stared at him. "Say what?" her gaped widened as she thought of what this could mean. "But why would she join with Naraku who led her to her death and the death of the one she loved?"  
  
"She's dead. All she can really think of and be concerned with is the stuff she was concerned with when she died. Meaning she only really wants to kill Inuyasha. She can't hate Naraku because she died without ever knowing his plot. She is here because of the strong feelings she felt at death. Naraku does not incense her as Inuyasha does. She cannot disregard her loathing of Inuyasha because it is all she is on this world for. Naraku is only second rate in her mind.  
  
Kagome looked at the ground. "But she has enough sense now to hate me."  
  
Miroku was silent.  
  
"Listen I've got to go home, change, and get my bow. I will be back shortly."  
  
"Well be speedy, Kagome, because we'll be leaving here soon."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well you can't expect us to stay here and endanger the whole village do you? So we will be going out to meet them."  
  
"OK. I'll be quick. Wait up for me, got it?" Miroku nodded and Kagome set off at a run towards the well.  
  
Back at home  
  
Kagome threw various items in her large duffel bag. She put on jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. She pushed her hair back with a headband, and put some scrunchies around her wrists incase she need more visibility. She packed sweatshirts and extra boots. On her feet were her new running shoes, great for quick escapes.  
  
Almost ready to go, she flung her bow over her shoulder and gathered every kind of arrow that she could find.  
  
With a bundle of arrows tucked under her arm and an overflowing bag tossed onto her back, she trudged back to the well.  
  
On the way to Kaede's  
  
Kagome moved slowly through the brush. She kept snagging things and dropping her arrows. She was so frustrated that at one point she over an extremely obvious root and her belongings were strewn over the small path.  
  
Aggravated and rushed Kagome hopped around the place picking up all her fallen items.  
  
She was utterly startled when a low voice growled at her from above. "Don't you realize the danger you're in? Coming out in the middle of a war and being all vulnerable and stuff?"  
  
She looked up her eyes connecting with gold ones. "Hey Inuyasha. Sorry but I needed me provisions and different clothes."  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. Reaching out he gently took her hand. "Please be careful. I do not want to lose you." He looked down seeming somewhat embarrassed and then without warning he leaned over and kissed her full on the mouth. Kagome was surprised for only an instant before she eagerly returned the kiss.  
  
That was their first kiss. Kagome blushed furiously as Inuyasha looked at her. "Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. She looked up. " I. I have something to tell you." He quickly glanced away but when he looked back he seemed determined. "I love you." He sighed greatly as if a great weight had lifted free of him. He smiled at her. "I don't want you to get hurt." He sighed again, "but there is nothing to change your mind is there?" He asked smiling slightly. He knew the great strength of her resolve.  
  
Kagome shook her head, and leaned in close to him. "I love you too, Inuyasha and I want to be with you forever." She peered deeply into his eyes. "I want you to be careful as well. I cannot lose what I have finally obtained." They kissed a final time before picking up Kagome's remaining things and moving on towards the village.  
  
Small time lapse  
  
They had left the village almost at the same time they arrived. It was Inuyasha in the lead, followed by Miroku and Sango, then Kagome and Shippo. Kirara was settled on Sango's shoulder staying unusually quiet. A small band of the village men followed behind, to the anguish of Inuyasha. Kagome didn't like it either. She knew the men would most likely end up dying in the end. Naraku was going to try his hardest to take all of them out in one sweep.  
  
Again, Kagome wondered what Naraku had in store for them. She was beginning to become increasingly jumpy.  
  
That is when the first attack came.  
  
A/N: That too short? Gomen. Please tell me how I'm doing, I need some help! Some feedback would be fab. Thanks! Love ya, ~Ava. (Ava is my nickname for Averdeline.) 


	3. Naraku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (Getting redundant yet?)  
  
Chapter three.  
  
Inuyasha was suddenly thrown back onto Miroku, they both tumbled backwards a few feet. Kagome gasped and looked at their attacker.  
  
Kouga stood where Inuyasha had formerly been. He went straight to Kagome as Inuyasha stood and abruptly fell again, dizzy in spite of himself.  
  
"Kagome," he told her urgently, "we must hurry. Naraku seeks your group and we have to leave now." He grabbed her hand and began to walk away with her but she held firm.  
  
"I know, Kouga, but I am choosing to stay and help."  
  
Kouga glared at Inuyasha who was struggling to get up with the help of Miroku's staff. "What are you doing? Taking her along with you?!" He turned back to Kagome. "I would never endanger you like this. If you come with me, I will keep you safe.  
  
Inuyasha finally recovered from Kouga's assault. He growled ferociously. I will be protecting her, and you will get the hell out of my way because I don't have time to deal with the likes of you!"  
  
Kouga grinned. His canines gleaming merrily. "I won't be in your way. Inu- kuro, because I shall Kagome. With me around, she won't have to suffer for your negligence."  
  
Inuyasha's growl deepened considerably and his muscles tensed. Kagome spoke soothingly, ending a potentially dangerous situation. "Yasha, it's okay if he stays with us. We could use his help in defeating Naraku."  
  
Kouga grinned again tauntingly, and then moved to put his arm around Kagome. "That's right!" exclaimed Kouga brightly. "Now, I can also clean up after your errors in the battle. Good thinking, Kagome! This is a win-win scenario."  
  
Without waiting for Inuyasha's enraged reply, Kouga marched off at the head of the column, whistling a cheerful tune. Miroku followed immediately after, joining in. Kagome had to hold back her giggle and hold back Inuyasha. Neither was an easy task.  
  
Time lapse  
  
Kouga didn't lead for very long. Inuyasha came from behind and threw him into a nearby pond. Miroku was punched (for the hell of it) and Shippo was seriously threatened after calling Inuyasha "overreacting". Despite all that, the journey was almost carefree. It seemed as though every one was doing their best to keep the others mind off what lay ahead. The exceptions, of course, were Sango, and Inuyasha who didn't do or say much at all.  
  
Miroku and Kouga chatted like friends, and Kagome was pleasantly entertained by Shippo. The little company was moving through a thick for most of the time they were together and that's why it came as such a surprise when the trees suddenly died away. The group stopped. This was not usual. The trees had been scorched to black nubs. Ahead of them lay a little rise in the land.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the wind. "They're over that ridge."  
  
A squeak was heard from the back of the group as the human men realized their peril. (Thought I had forgotten about em, didn't you?)  
  
Every one readied themselves. Miroku loosed his wind tunnel and Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, fully formed. Sango didn't remove her boomerang but Kirara transformed. Kagome nocked her bow. Kouga had a sword at his hip but he ignored it. Instead he cracked his knuckles and assumed an extremely arrogant smirk complete with a knowing gleam in his eye.  
  
The men huddled in a small group shaking. Kagome glanced at them but decided to stay out of it. They didn't have to come out of here if they didn't want to. She turned back to see Inuyasha starting up the rise.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short, short chapter, but I have to change pov. Is anything confusing or unclear? If so, just tell me. I accept flames. Thanks! ~Ava. 


	4. problems

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. blah blah blah.  
  
Chapter four.  
  
Over the ridge, Kagome was horrified to see almost a mass army of youkai. She easily located Naraku. He was in the center of the mob in a red silk pavilion. He waved at them as the topped the rise.  
  
Almost magically, his voice reached them. "Hello Inuyasha! Glad to see you all made it." He smiled evilly at them. His spirits were high as he gloated to them. "Do you like them?" he asked meaning the army. "I picked them myself. I think they will do." He sighed and leaned back in his couch. "Do begin! I have other surprises waiting for you but for now, why don't you amuse yourselves with hacking up my army. I have not finished my nap yet."  
  
"NARAKU! I am coming for you!" Sango spoke for the first time in a while although this was more of a roar. In one motion Sango had leapt from the hill and had instantly begun sawing away vast numbers of the enemy with her boomerang. Kirara had also joined the fray. He was busy ripping apart the demons immediately surrounding Sango. The rest of the company was shocked for only a moment before following suit.  
  
Inuyasha ran parallel to the encampment. He waited until he was a good length away from Sango and the others before using Tetsusaiga to its fullest potential. A quarter of the demons perished then.  
  
Kouga saw Inuyasha intent and drew close to Kagome keeping the opponents at bay. Inwardly he scoffed at Inuyasha for graciously proving his theory about him right. He clawed the villains apart that dared get too close.  
  
Shippo curled himself around Kagome's neck, and began shivering. Kagome stroked his fur. "It's okay Shippo, you're safe with me. I will probably need you, so be ready.  
  
Kagome hid behind Kouga while attempting to come up with some sort of strategy. It seemed as though Naraku was staying them with numbers alone. But he had already told them that that was not all he had planned. She knew Kikyo was somewhere in the vicinity but she could not sense her at all. Was Kikyo the only weapon Naraku had? Kagome didn't believe it. Naraku was clever, and it was said he made every effort to fight and supposedly finish them off today, so certainly there had to be more than this. Kagome watched as a hundred demons died from Inuyasha's best attack. She shook her head, What was she missing?  
  
Coming to no conclusion she went about it another way. Naraku acted as though he expected them to win this and alluded that he would introduce more of his plot when they had gotten past thins section. Kagome began firing arrows at the biggest demons, but after five had died quickly, she stopped altogether. She wanted to use as little energy as possible before Naraku unveiled the true challenge.  
  
She looked towards Miroku. He was fighting in an odd way. He seemed to be selecting the youkai he would devour. Nudging Kouga, she moved to stand beside him. Miroku stopped and allowed Kouga to keep the demons away from them.  
  
"Why are you fighting like that. You've never been so picky before."  
  
"Seems you've noticed something too."  
  
"I'm trying not to use all my arrows. I feel like these," she gestured towards the field, "are just toys for us. I can't even sense any shards that aren't found near Naraku."  
  
Shippo spoke up, "you think these guys are toys?! I would hate to get toys that could rip me apart!"  
  
"That's why you're with me I'm going to protect you. You have to admit though, They haven't even gotten close to any of us yet."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Yes, I've noticed that they didn't seem up to par for what would be expected from Naraku." He gazed in the direction of the pavilion, "but, I was only selecting the victims that would go down easy." Suddenly he frowned and leaned forward. "Maybe we should tell Sango that we'll be leaving these demons to our one and half demons."  
  
Kagome looked where Miroku was looking. There was Sango. The slayer had drilled a sufficient hole in Naraku's defense, in you could call it that, and was steadying gaining on the pavilion. Kagome gasped. "We can't let her go alone!"  
  
Miroku nodded. "Come."  
  
Kouga had been listening and in response he had abated his attacks quite a bit. He turned to them. "Can you get to Sango while I seek out Inuyasha. We will probably need his strongest attack when we finish this fodder off."  
  
Miroku nodded. "We can get there safely. You get Inuyasha and meet us back here. We will have to come up with something. I don't want us to be drained by the time it comes to fight the real battle."  
  
Kouga nodded and tornadoed off.  
  
Kagome followed Miroku closely. Sango had made such a brutal path of destruction, that many demons didn't have the courage to challenge The pair of humans that advanced towards their center. Those who did attack met a quick death. Either by arrow or a terrible fate that required being sucked up into a monk.  
  
The miko and houshi stopped a little behind Sango. It looked like she had never stopped moving. In one hand she held a blade. The other was constantly throwing and catching her large boomerang. Kagome tried to get her attention, a little too afraid to get very near. Sango didn't answer. Taking a deep breath Kagome went straight up to her friend and forced Sango around to face her.  
  
"Hey." Sango said without feeling.  
  
Kagome was worried. "Sango come with us we have to go back to the hill. There is something wrong here, you're in danger."  
  
Sango shook her head. "No Kagome, I'm close now, and besides I told him that I would come for him and I can't break my word."  
  
"Oh yes you can Sango, and you must. It would hurt Naraku if you broke our word to him and we want to hurt him as much as possible, right?" Kagome spoke clearly as if explaining a concept to a child. She wanted to get through to the old Sango. "I think that Naraku might just be luring you here alone, so he can get you easier. You will be no help to Kohaku if you're dead."  
  
For the first time, Sango appeared to hear. "Kohaku." She whispered. Then without another word she headed back the way she came, towards the hill. Not one demon dared come close to her. Miroku and Kagome followed close behind, protected by her mere presence.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga were sitting on the ground when they arrived.  
  
As Kagome approached Inuyasha, Shippo untangled himself from Kagome and dove into Inuyasha. Inuyasha was surprised but allowed Shippo to remain.  
  
"Did you tell him?" Kagome asked Kouga as she seated herself next to Inuyasha.  
  
" Yeah, he did" Inuyasha told her. "But what do you want us to do? They aren't just going to die now, are they?"  
  
"Hm. I think I'm going to back to that place with Sango. I'll try putting some arrows into Naraku. Maybe he won't be expecting that."  
  
"Yeah? And maybe he will." Inuyasha stood up. "I'm going with you." He glanced down at Kouga and gave him a small sneer.  
  
Kagome frowned. "okay then, Sango you stay here and rest, let someone else take care of the ones that get too close." Inuyasha helped Kagome up and together they walked along the road of slaughtered demons that was Sango's handiwork. They went as far as they could, which is where the youkai had made a weary barrier against them. Inuyasha stepped up protecting Kagome, she aimed for the red pavilion. She tried locking on to the jewel shards but it was as if the shard was jumping around in there and there must be at least 3 beings with the shard in it. Thinking hard she tried to pick up a pattern. Unable to she had an idea. She would aim for where the shards weren't. Naraku was obviously attempting to disable her ability for sensing the shards. If this was so then he would be where the shards were not appearing, in theory. Kagome fired off three consecutive shots. Two went towards the places where the shards were not appearing and one was shot aimlessly into the pavilion. Afterwards she wondered if perhaps she hit anything. She got her answer.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Kagome gasped and Inuyasha threw her to the ground and stood over her, fang at the ready, but nothing came. Quite the opposite. All around them the demons that had surrounded the pavilion now evaporated. The pavilion itself stood for only a brief second longer before vanishing leaving in it's place a golden dais. In the middle was a highbacked throne, occupied by Naraku. The chair had an arrow sticking from it about 6 inches from Naraku's head.  
  
"Well done Kagome." Their foe grumbled. All trace of his former amusement, gone. He shifted in order to pull out the arrow. "And all this time I thought you were stupid." He glared at her, and suddenly she really wished she was not face first in the dirt. "Well congratulations at figuring it out first. Not like I'm upset, but know that you have only sped up your death." Inuyasha began to advance on him. "Not so fast Inuyasha, why don't you wait for your friends to join you, they might want to hear as well. A few of my treats include them."  
  
Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Kouga, and Shippo came forward to stand beside Inuyasha. Naraku looked at Kouga. "You know I had hoped that you would have helped me. I know you don't like Inuyasha and he has something you want, doesn't he? Get rid of Inuyasha and you get the girl."  
  
"It's not like that Naraku." Kouga snarled.  
  
Naraku sneered, "that's okay Kouga, I wasn't planning on forgiving you anyway. But you see I had a present all ready for you." He turned in his seat and seemed to motion behind him. Out of thin air appeared a girl. She had honey colored hair that fell in waves, and eyes that were as vivid as Kouga's, only green. Kouga started when he saw her. "Brings back memories doesn't it?"  
  
Kouga might have jumped onto the dais had Inuyasha not been there to hold him back. Kouga was shouting obscenities at Naraku, who merely laughed. "You're feelings are so primal." He chuckled some more and then went back to Kouga. "Shouldn't you be more careful. You above all should know the things she's capable of. Maybe a little reminder?" Naraku turned to the girl. "Can you give me some time, I need to have a council to decide what to do with them." The girl barely nodded. Naraku got up from his seat and gave a happy little wave to the company before vanishing from sight.  
  
The girl only stood where she was looking straight at Kouga.  
  
Kagome whispered, "who is she?" to Kouga.  
  
He straightened. "She was my mate, before she ran off with Naraku. I thought she had died. That was so long ago and she used to be mortal."  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his hands together, "great! So lets get her back to you so you can stay away from my Kagome."  
  
Kouga bit his lip, "it might not be that simple."  
  
He wasn't wrong. Soon after that the girl's hands lifted up. It seemed as if a tornado sprang from her hands. Their small group was lifted off the ground and was soon enveloped in a cloud of darkness. Within seconds everyone was separated from one another.  
  
A/N: Yay! I got a review!! Lol, it's okay that I'm pathetic, I'm just happy I got a review! Thank you very much! ~Ava 


	5. illusions

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Chapter five.  
  
Kouga fought to get himself under control and tried to make something out of what was happening to him. He knew the things she could do and he recognized this as being any one of two things. It was either a real tornado (she could create and control tornadoes, along with other weather phenomena) or it was an illusion. She was so good at both that he had no way of knowing what was going on. He hoped that it was just an illusion and that he would awake to find himself in the same spot and Naraku very much amused.  
  
Frustrated he attempted to right himself again. Once he even tried going into his own tornado to see what that would do. Not a good idea. He was flung all about that he almost threw up. Finally he gave up, and allowed the tornado to toss him whichever way it pleased. That's when he was released.  
  
Kagome was sitting worriedly beside him. They were in a dark place with only a torch lit in the corner to light the room. Shippo was there and so was Miroku with Kirara asleep in his lap. Sango and Inuyasha were still laid out on the floor. They were twitching. He closed his eyes. So it was all an illusion.  
  
Shippo went to him and smiled. "I'm glad you gave up, Kouga, Kagome and Miroku thinks it was just another ploy to get us to tire ourselves out." He pointed at Sango and Inuyasha. "I can't believe that Sango is still hanging on. I expected Inuyasha to be stubborn of course but I had no idea it would take this long."  
  
Kouga felt extremely tired. He let out a low groan. 'Rye had always done her job well.' He crawled over to where Inuyasha lay. Gently he put his fingertips on the hanyou's temples and began to move his fingers in a circular motion going counterclockwise. "Kagome, do this to Sango until she wakes up. It works pretty quick."  
  
As if on cue, Inuyasha promptly threw Kouga savagely away from himself. "What the hell were you doing?"  
  
Shippo ran up to Inuyasha. "You're up, you're up, you're up!"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha frowned and looked around. "Well what happened? There was a tornado and then I had to fight...Naraku.."  
  
Miroku clapped. "Nice work Inuyasha. Too bad you couldn't have realized that an hour ago like I did, because now you are probable very fatigued."  
  
"Wow." Inuyasha muttered as he sat down. "I am tired."  
  
Kagome, who was still massaging Sango's temples yelled for Kouga. "Help me, she isn't waking up! Hey, where is he?"  
  
Miroku glanced around and saw his dark form lying unmoving on the ground a few feet away. Removing Kirara he ran to him. "Kouga! Are you alright?!" Kouga grumbled and rolled over. "You're asleep?!"  
  
Kouga, irritated, turned to face Miroku. "Damn straight I'm asleep, I have been drained of my energy and now I need it back and sleep is the best way to replenish energy right? So there. Leave me alone."  
  
"But Kagome needs you."  
  
Growling, Kouga made his sluggish progress over to Kagome and Sango. He watched as Kagome massaged. Yawning greatly he pushed Kagome's hands away and took over. He stopped immediately. "You did fine, Kagome, she's free of the illusion, she's just too tired to open her eyes, stir, or speak. I think she is trying not to sleep. Why don't you explain it to her so she can rest."  
  
He crawled a few feet away and crawled in a circle three times before curling into a ball and sleeping. Kagome cooed. "How cute! Inuyasha, you should do that! It's adorable. Normal doggies do that too, you know."  
  
Inuyasha "feh"ed in his sleep.  
  
Time lapse  
  
During their stay in the dungeon everyone took at least a little nap. Although the three slow wakers were awake only long enough to shift positions. Kirara and Shippo were the only ones awake when Naraku came in.  
  
Naraku smiled viciously. As both Kirara and Shippo transformed. Kirara growled menacingly and Shippo floated a little above the ground as a big crazy looking ball. Naraku laughed. Now Kirara, we would not want to have a repeat of last time. As I recall you were badly hurt." During this Shippo wobbled over to Naraku to bump into his head. Naraku swatted at Shippo and he deflated while flying across the room. Miroku woke up. Seeing Naraku, he unleashed his wind tunnel. However, Naraku had up a shield and the wind almost sucked in a sleeping Inuyasha before Miroku had time to close it.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint." Naraku said. "That would have worked, my wind tunnels can suck up everything. However I am not here, this is simply an illusion again, thanks to my charming assistant. Now the door will open and you will be affronted with some unusually strong youkai. I hope this will be the last time I see you. Good bye." His image faded. Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo were the only ones that heard the door open.  
  
A/N: Okay I meant to change pov a chapter ago, but I forgot. Gomen. Please tell me how I'm doing. I assure you that eventually I will get to Sesshoumaru and the whole actual plot. No, fighting Naraku is not the main problem. But we'll get there. Um, Am I spelling anything wrong, cause I would love to know. Please, oh please, review! Thanks. ~Averdeline. 


End file.
